Camp MewMew
by Ezperanza
Summary: When Maddie stumbles upon a camp called "Camp MewMew", she thinks of it as an ordinary camp. But soon her suspicions rise, and, with the help of her cabin mates, she discovers the shocking truth.
1. Chapter 1: Camp MewMew

**Hello fellow fan-fictioners! This is my first fanfic ever (published, at least). Also, I am new to this awesomazzing site, and I really don't know how things work yet. But not to worry; I'll figure it out. ;) **

**I just have to say... I really hate this chapter. . I feel like it was badly written, and it just doesn't meet my standards. HOPEFULLY the next chapters will flow easier. **

**OH, and I almost forgot: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. **

The camp came into view as the car brought me closer and closer to our destination.

A huge sign reading "Camp MewMew" decorated the entrance. I sighed happily, my legs itching to go ahead and jump out of our small mini-van and run forever.

A five hour drive can do a lot to a young teenager.

The car proceeded to a stop, and I joyously opened the door and breathed in the fresh air. Then I decided to take a look at my surroundings:

We were parked on a small dirt parking-lot. Looking to my right was a small cabin that looked almost like a house, painted pink. Behind it was two clotheslines; one for each adjoined cabins. A bit away from the cabin was a small playground, and beyond that was a pavilion with a grey, metal roof and metal supports.

Looking to my left was a circle of five cabins pink-painted cabins, all neatly arranged in a U shape. From each cabin was a sandy path that led to the girl's restrooms. A few trees dotted the area, and some small, wooden-gray posted dripped with pink surrounded the cabin area.

Every cabin had a sign in the front, saying "1A, 1B. 2A, 2B" and so forth, until the very last one-cabin 6- which wasn't even in the U-shaped area, and had no pink posts surrounding it.

"Maddie?" My mom called, opening the car door.

"Yeah mom?"

"Why don't you go ahead and sign up for your cabin while I run the paperwork?" She asked, smiling.

"Sounds great!" I exclaimed, glad I wouldn't have to stick with her during the entire time I had to sign up.

I mean, no offense to her or anything, but I had already been with her in the car for more than five hours, and sometimes I need a break.

I slowly started walking toward what seemed to be a small, green building. A massive horde of people were gathered around it, so I decided to start there. I struggled to get through the entrance, but finally the crowd let me in, and I gave a questioning glance at the building I was in.

"Excuse me?" I asked, waiting for someone to answer.

A woman who looked to be the age of 19 turned around abruptly. She had bright red hair tied in a messy bun, and was wearing an apron that was splattered with numerous dots of brightly colored paint. Her lips arched into a smile as she caught sight of me.

"How may I help you?" She asked.

I hesitated a bit before answering. "I just wanted to know where to sign up for cabins." I finally answered.

Her smile turned to a grin as she led me toward a room in the back of the building.

"In there." She whispered, pointing. "Hope you have a great time at camp! Nya!" She bowed, and then, halfway into bowing, stopped herself and sat up. Her cheeks turned a bright pink. I heard her mutter under her breath something about "Tokyo" and "Different" before she was away from hearing distance.

I shrugged, and slowly began walking toward the sign-up area.

"You're Cabin 2A, with Ichigo Momomiya."

I carefully took the slip that the lady handed me.

"Get her signature and you're good to go!"

I smiled. "Thanks."

Swiftly, I began to make my way back to the Girl's Village (the area with the pink posts around it, and the cabin outside of it). My short, wavy hair was beginning to frizz in all this Michigan humidity.

I scanned the pink cabins for cabin 2A, and I caught sight of it farthest from the bathroom. I groaned as I thought of all the hasty trips I would have to make in order to get a shower first.

Even though I have never even been to this camp before, I knew a heck of a lot of how things worked.

As I neared the cabin, I realized who my counselor was;

Her bright red hair was tied into a messy bun, and her apron was dotted with brightly-colored paint. She smiled, and her brown eyes lit up with delight as I came closer.

The woman whom I had bumped into earlier was Ichigo Momomiya.

**So, what do ya think? **

**I'm a bit new to how the bowing works in Tokyo, Japan, but from reading a few fanfics and watching the anime numerous times, I think I've figured it out. If you know I haven't, please tell me! I would rather be told than not, and have something incorrect on my fanfic. Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: I Meet the Gang

**Yay! A new chapter! **

**I honestly think this one is better than my last one, though I still hate it. :P**

**Oh, and I almost forgot:**

**I'm taking OC's!**

**You heard it; you can submit your own character into the story!**

**Now, before you go all OC crazy on me, remember that there are a few rules to the characters;**

**1) If they are going to be in a cabin, please limit the age between 13-16**

**2) Make your characters stand out! Have a different personality than you're average tomboy or girly-girl. Be unique. ;)**

**3) No Mary-Sue's. 'Nuff said.**

**4) Have fun! :D**

**You can request where you want your character to be (e.g. Cabin 2B) but there's no guarenteeing that it will be there. I'm matching the personalities to a cabin, and which would fit best in a cabin.**

**I only accept 20 OC's; any more and I'd probably screw the entire story up. **

**So, enough chit-chat! Time for the fan-fic!**

**Oh, wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Dedications:**

**This chapter is dedicated to Buckwild12, who was one brave soul to review my 1st chapter. Thanks!**

"Hi!" I greeted as I reached the front porch. Ichigo smiled.

"Hi! Are you going to be in my cabin or Lettuce's?" she asked, pointing to green-haired woman with thick, round glasses.

_Lettuce…. What a weird name. _I thought, frowning.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud crashing sound coming from behind me. A loud "oof" was followed after that.

"Erg, Pudding! Get off of me!"

"Sorry, Mint! I guess I got caught up in my balancing act."

"Enough chit-chat, just get off! You're ruining my clothes!"

"But this is camp, Mint! We're supposed to get dirty!"

The girl with blond hair -Pudding- gathered some sand in her hand and flung it at the other girl, Mint. She let out a surprised shriek as the as the sand connected with her face.

"Why you little"- She started, but was interrupted by another ball of sand fly at her.

I watched in amusement, holding back the giggles that were rising in my throat.

Ichigo grinned. "I'm going to go join them! Nya!" She exclaimed, starting to run toward the squabbling girls. She was stopped by Lettuce, who had grabbed her hand right before she got off the porch.

"Ichigo….. We have to stay here. We're counselors, remember?" Lettuce said, her voice barely a whisper.

_Obviously she doesn't have much confidence. _I thought, rolling my eyes.

Ichigo's face fell. "Oh, right." She said, walking back to the porch.

Lettuce, suddenly realizing that I was still there, turned around quickly to face me. "I'm so sorry! I'm really, really sorry! I should've paid more attention to you." She looked utterly defeated.

I smiled. "Don't worry, really! It's not your fault; and besides, I found it pretty amusing to watch those two."

Lettuce beamed. "Really?"

"Really."

Before Ichigo or Lettuce could say anything, I exclaimed, "I'm in Ichigo's cabin."

I really hated saying it; probably made Lettuce feel bad, since I hadn't chosen her. Though usually I don't really care about other people's feelings, but Lettuce seemed so weak in self-confidence that I couldn't help it.

But, unlike I had predicted, Lettuce smiled. In fact, she didn't seem offended at all.

I let out an inward sigh of relief. Ichigo brightened;

"Welcome to Cabin 2A! You're the first member of this cabin to arrive! Nya!" Ichigo checked off the small blue piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Just go and get your suitcase and you're ready"- she was interrupted (again) by a high pitch cry coming from the other direction.

A tall woman with long, purple hair strode over to where Mint and Pudding were squabbling.

"Mint! Pudding!" she commanded, her voice full of authority. Pudding froze, her hand full of sand. Mint, too shocked to move, just sat there idiotically, holding a ball of sand that was aimed at Pudding's face. Both of their faces had a thick layer of sand covering them, and Mint's once white skirt was a filthy brown.

"Zakuro.." Mint said, barely a whisper.

"You two stop this nonsense at once! That is NOT how the staff at Camp MewMew acts. For your rude and reckless behavior, both of you are going to be on kitchen staff this week. Now go!"

Mint groaned. Pudding bounced up next to Mint, seeming to have lost no energy at all.

"Well that was fun, wasn't it, Mint?" She asked cheerfully. Mint stopped to face Pudding, the look of irritation on her face.

"No, it wasn't. I'm dirty. And you got me in trouble and NOW I have to work in the kitchen this week. Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome!" Pudding exclaimed, running toward the cafeteria.

I laughed at Pudding's boundless energy- she acted just like a little monkey! Turning back around to face Ichigo, I said, "I'll go ahead and get my suitcase. I'll be back soon!"

I swiftly ran back to the van, eager to take my suitcase and move in. My mom was standing by the car, waiting for me. She waved, and I waved back.

"Are you ready?" She asked, heaving my suitcase out from the trunk. It landed with a "thump" on the gravel.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said, and my mom hugged me until I couldn't breathe.

"See you in a week!" She exclaimed.

"Bye!"

And with that, she got into the van and drove off.

**As I said, not my favorite chapter, but it works. :) **

**The review button is only a click away! ;)**

**__****~Ezzie~**


End file.
